Timeline Compilation
UNDER CONTSRUCTION! Please note. This timeline list features other series created by users. Timeline 1: Main *'Beginning of Time(For us)- '''God creates universe. *'March 18, 989'''- Cosmic is born. *'August 18, 990-' Jewel is born. *Aug 20, 990- The governor of Kairaygo Zad (Really leader of Gate Gashers)Kills Queen Crystal and King Antimony. *Aug 22, 990- Chanceler Nova saves Jewel and puts up a ~20,0000 bounty on the killer. *June 26,1010- Orbit! Begins as his mom and dad have the future dimension traveler. *Oct 19 1010- His parents hide him from the Gate Gashers by freezing him for 1000 years long enough for the Dimension War to end. *Nov 12,1010- Dimension War Begins. *July 4,1365- War ends good wins an The Spherix Galaxy(Bluray’s galaxy) and Bluray gets its own I Independence day. *Aug 12,1368- Orbit’s mother Jewel finds the Milky Way Galaxy. *Aug 15,1368- Jewel discovers Earth is the only planet with life in the Milky Way. *Aug 16,1368- Jewel transforms into a human to live there and discover Earth’s way of life. *Aug 16,1369- Jewel has learned all about Earth and now wants to return. The family who treated her respectfully is told she is not human and promise to keep it a secret for a friend. *Aug 17,1369- Jewel promises to come back one day and returns to Spherix Galaxy. *Aug 22,1369- Jewel disfuses Earth’s holidays to all in the Spherix Galaxy. *Aug 22,1369- Jewel also finds out she is actually daughter of the king and Queen of Planet Kairaygo. *Oct 23,1999- Eric is born. *Aug 29,1999- Blockhead is born. *2005-Annabelle is corrupt. * Timeline 2: Chaos Quest (Sonic the Hedgehog timeline) B.C *'Beginning Of Time- '''God creates the universe. Problem? *'January 1, 7990 - Blossom creates the Earth, Little Planet, Black Comet (accideently as when she waves her wand she wishes for more planets & more life, not taking into account what alignment the life would choose) And Builds a shrine to The Chaotic Emerald. Along with Kaiketsusuru and Nazo, two beings were created to balance Earth's power. Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. Nazo influences Dark Gaia to become evil and so Light Gaia combats him and they are both sealed into the Earth. Nazo is put in Suspended Animation and hidden away in the Chaos Emerald Dimension. *'January 2, 7990- '''Blossom creates Angelous the Ba *'4000 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- A Chao now known as "Chaos" is drinking water and runs into the Master Emerald. He is mutantated and turns into Chaos. Chaos vows to forever protect the Master Emerald Shrine's Chao. *'76 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- '''Inca the Echidna, the mother of Pachacamac is born. *'74 Years Prior to Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- Waka the Echidna is born. *'54 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- '''Inca marries Waka the Echidna. *'52 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- 'Pachacamac The Echidna is born. *'39 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- '''Pachacamac is given Chief Staus. *?? Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- Pachacamac meets Balberta the Echidna. *?? Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- Pachacamac and Balberta get married. *'14 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- '''Tikal the Echidna is born. *'12 Years Prior To Knuckles-Nocturnus War End- 'Balberta is killed from an illness. Her grandmother, Machaquila raises Tikal to be pacifistic. Pachacamac is deeply hurt, and begins to have a cold-heart. *'During Knuckles-Nocturnus War- 'Gizoids are devolped to take down the Knuckles Tribe. Nestor the Wise theorizes that thier creation will attract the attention or Argus. Nestor flees to Kron after hereing it's inhabitants are palnning to rebel. *'Knuckles-Nocturnus War End Days- 'Pachacamac and his men raid the Master Emerald's shrine. Tikal and her chao friends try to stop the Knuckles Army, but fail. Tikal and the chao are evacuated from the shrine angering Chaos. Chaos kills the Army and uses the Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos. The entire tribe is murdered and Tikal uses her prayer to seal her and Chaos in the Master Emerald leaving the destroyed Mystic Ruins, and Chao left with the Emeralds left alone. *'Post Knuckles-Nocturnus War Day- 'The ultimate Gizoid Emerl is created soon after the Nocturnus' default victory against the Knuckles Tribe. Argus' attention is caught and the Nocturnus along with all Gizoids excluding Emerl are taken away from thier location on West Side Island and locked in the Twilight Cage. *'Post Argus Event- 'Light and Dark fight once again. Light Gaia prevents the Battle from getting to far and seals Dark Gaia before he can break the Earth. *'Post Light-Dark Gaia Conflict 2- 'The Chaos Emeralds are shifted away from Mystic Ruins In this battle and are transported to South Island, via Tikal. *'500 Years Prior To Sonic Riders- 'The babylonians create the first extreme gear "Magic Carpet". *'June 23, 1012- 'The demon James "Shadder" Fenix the Hedgehog Junior is born. *'November 12, 1017- 'The brother of Shadder, Xelif Fenix the Hedgehog is born. *'April 15, 1022- 'Shadder and Xelif's parents, Maria and Shadder Sr. are murdered wrongfully by the Echidna's Creed (currently known as the Assasains' Creed) *'April 25, 1022- '''Shadder and Xelif are inducted by the Assasains' Creed. *??? ??, 1500- Renegade the Hedgemorph is born. His mother dies giving birth to him. *??? ??, 1505- Renegade's father is mauled and brutally murdered by alpaka wolves leaving him orphaned. *'December 20, 1896- 'Gerald Robotnik is born. *'February 18, 1910- '''Gerald meets his future wife Mary Ridgewell. *'November 13, 1920- 'Gerald and Mary get married. *'Febuary 4, 1920- 'Work on the ARK begins. *'June 17, 1924 - Mary dies giving birth to Gerald Jr. and Jerome. *'August 14, 1924- '''Work on the Space Coloney Arkt is complete *'March 23, 1928- ' Jerome meets his future wife Sarah. *'July 18, 1932- Gerald Jr. meets his future wife Petunia. *'April 31, 1946- '''The Robonik Twins have a shared wedding with each other and thier brides. *'May 3, 1948- 'Maria Robotnik is born. *'June 28, 1948- 'Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is born. *'May 21, 1948- 'Maria is rushed to the hospital and is diagnosed with NIDS. *'November 15, 1960 - 'Shadow The Hedgehog is created. *'December 15, 1960 - 'G.U.N Agents have deemed Project: Shadow to dangerous. Maria and Gerald Robotnik are killed on the Space Colony ARK. Shadow is locked away and hidden. *'December 20, 1960- 'G.U.N kill all leads or witnesses to the Project Shadow failure. Gerald Jr, Jerome, Sarah, Petunia and many are murdered. *'December 25, 1960- 'The group fires at Harold (the future G.U.N Commander) in which he is able to outclass them and take out many soilders. He is made a prodigy and taken into training. *'December 30, 1960- 'Ivo is left alone, but taking after his grand father plans revenge and begins working on the concepts for "Badniks" *'October 16, 1987- 'Future A class assault operator, and operater of Sigma Hale of OmegaCorp Monica DeLouise is born. *'March 23, 1988- 'Future ex-cop and gun-for-hire Cheryl Valder is born. *'October ??, 1988- 'Falco the Eagle is born. *'March 16, 1990- 'Tony the Pheonix is born. *'July 6, 1990- 'Target the Eagle is born. *'February 20, 1991- '''Future operator of Ciel Mackenzie Hale, Alouette Haruno is born. *'''September 15, 1991- Lauren the Budgie is born. *'February 3, 1992- '''Freelance sister of Alouette Haruno, Prairie Haruno is born. *'April 2, 1992-''' The daughter of an heiress Eryka Capoeira is born. *'November 4, 1992- '''Storm the Albatross is born. *'June 23, 1993- Apallo the Hedgehog is born. *'July 13, 1993- '''Boombomb the Hedgehog is born. *'January 8, 1994- 'Wave the Swallow is born. *'March 8, 1994- '''Sparks the Hedgehog is born on Angel Island however for unknown reasons his parents died. *??? ??, 1995- Falco begins to be able to collect memories. He adapts to Station Square (his awakening place) by growing a cocky, humourous attitude. His attiutude gets him in trouble however as the cops are on the chase for this orphaned boy. *??? ??, 1995- Falco meets his future love Target the Eagle. *'January 19, 1995- '''Central point of Odyssey City is completed *'February 2, 1995- 'Knuckles The Echidna is born. *'March 4, 1995- 'Quilong the Bat is born. *'January 19, 1996- 'The central part of Odysey City is completed. *'January 20, 1996- 'OmegaCorp Mercenary Organazation. *'February 13, 1996- 'Odessy City is completely finished. *'February 20, 1996- 'Ferham Spades is born. *'June 23, 1996- 'Sonic The Hedgehog is born *'December 31, 1996- Lauren gets to the end of Pokémon Blue, but gets terrified and gains Lavender Town Syndrome *'June 6, 1997- '''Sigma Hale is created by OmegaCorp. *'June 16, 1997- Princess Blaze the Cat is born. *'March 14, 1998- '''Jet the Hawk is born. *'November 4, 1998- 'James the Blue Jay is born. *'September 23, 1999- 'Amy "Rosy" Rose is born. *'October 23'', 1999- 'Bluray The Fox is born. *??? ??, 2000- Falco has become extremely intellegent and is able to hack into the C.I.A's (a second persona to G.U.N) files and erase himself from the most wanted list. The C.I.A (impressed but not willing to use brute force like they did on Harold/the G.U.N Commander) offer him a job their from this moment forward but continues to decline. *'August 14, 2001- '''Sonic begins his long conflict with Dr.Eggman *'September 15, 2001- 'Isaiah The Red Wolf is born. *'November 21, 2003- 'Miles "Tails" Prower is born. *'January ??, 2005- 'Target and Falco become boyfriend and girlfriend. *'January 28, 2005- 'Target is impreganted by Falco. *'October 28, 2006- 'Target gives birth to her and Falco's first daughter Samantha. *'August 14, 2006- 'The events of Sonic Labyrinth occur. *'November 21, 2006- 'The events of Tails Adventure Occur. *'December 12, 2007- 'The events of Sonic The Hedgehog Occur. *'December 24, 2007- 'Construction on Metal Sonic version 1.0 begins. *'December 30, 2007- 'The first Metal Sonic is born. *'January 1, 2008- 'Little Planet arrives over Never Lake *'January 3, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD occur. *'January 4, 2008- 'Metal Sonic is left on Little Planet for one year. *'January 15, 2008- 'The events of Tails' Skypatrol occur. *'February 24, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 occur. *'Febuary 30, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos occur. *'March 16, 2008- 'Eryka runs away from her royal duties to become a maintence army in the Air Force. *'March 17, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 occur. *'March 18, 2008- 'The events of Sonic & Knuckles occur. *'March 30, 2008- 'The events of Knuckles' Chaotix occur. *'July 23, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure occur. *'August 16, 2008- 'The events of Sonic R occur. *'September 23, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Fighters occur. *'December 18, 2008- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I occur. *'January 1, 2009- 'Metal Sonic is freed off of Little Planet when the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal occur. *'January 3, 2009-''' The events of Sonic the Hedgehog: 4: Episode II occur. *'March 8, 2009- '''Sparks goes around his birth home Angel Island and comes in contact with the Master Emerald. He is accused by Knuckles as a thief and the two get in a fight. Sparks absorbs energy from the Master Emerald in an attempt to win however he is beaten and left for dead. Eggman Nega comes from the future and heals him however when Sparks sees him he is automaticlly convinced it's Eggman and is deployed out the ship. He is found by his Uncle Cursed and Sparks continues to adventure on Earth. *'June 1, 2009- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble occur. *'June 10, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Blast occur. *'June 20, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Adventure occur. *'August 2, 2009- 'Ciel Mackenzie Hale is created as part of the "New Generation" reploids. She is the first of these Reploids. *'August 3, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Adventure 2 occur. *'September 3, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Advance occur. *'September 24, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Advance 2 occur. *'October 23, 2009- 'The events of Sonic Heroes occur. *'November 2, 2009- 'Eggman finds Metal Sonic and takes part of his D.N.A absorbed from Team Sonic, and creates a clone of Sonic and Knukles. *'December 31, 2009- 'JT the Androhog is created. He however escapes from Eggman and begins going on adventures. *'January 23, 2010- 'The events of Shadow the Hedgehog occur. *'January 31, 2010- 'The events of Sonic Riders occur. *'April 16, 2010- 'The events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity occur. *'May 7, 2010- 'The events of Sonic Battle occur. *'May 21, 2010- 'The events of Sonic Advance 3 occur. *'June 14, 2010- 'The events of Sonic Rush Occur. *'June 23, 2010- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) occur *'June ??, 2010- 'The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) are erased from the timeline. *'June 23, 2010- 'After the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) are erased the events of Sonic Rivals occur. *'July 4 ,'' ''2010-'' 'The events of Sonic Unleashed occur. *'July 15, 2010- The events of Sonic Rush Adventure occur. *'July 21, 2010- '''The events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood occur. *'August 8, 2010-'The events of Sonic Rivals 2 occur. *'August 15, 2010- 'The Sonic Fanon Battlers Tournament Begins *'August 20, 2010- 'Luk-S kills himself and the Gaiaphage in order to save Mobius, The SFBT ends. *'September 23, 2010-''' The events of Sonic Colors occur. *'November 4, 2010- '''The events of Sonic Free Riders occur. *'November 4, 2010- 'Eggman (disquised as King Doc) obtains DNA samples of Blaze the Cat and Amy Rose for an attempt to lure JT back. *'December 2, 2010- Target adopts Flicks, a male red flicky. *'December 30, 2010- '''Eggman creates HS the Androhog a female androhog used as an attempt to lure JT back. Sadly however HS escapes, and later meets JT falling in love with him. *'May 4, 2011- Plasma emerges from his Emerald Hill Waterfall Cave and begins searching for the Emeralds. *'''December 7, 2011- A portal is opened, causing (Amber) Flame of the Eclipse Chain to go to Mobius. Shadder falls in love with her Mobian form. *'December 18, 2011'- Flame gets her memory back and meets her mate Zookie again . *'December 20, 2011'- Shadder creates a robot clone of Amber Flame, Ember Flame the Phoedroid. *'??? ??, 2011- '''Target is once again impregnated by Falco. *'June 12, 2012- Target gives bith to her and Falco's first son and second child Owen the Eagle. *'June ??, 2012- '''Falco is dumped by Target breaking his heart and throwing him into a psychotic depression for one month. *'July 26, 2012- 'Target meets Tony the Phoenix *'August 5, 2012- Target and Tony go on their first date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. *'August 13, 2012'- Lauren falls in love... Timeline 3: Logan Origins (Sonic the Hedgehog timeline) * Timeline 4: Rayman: the Series (Rayman timeline) *A star from Kirby's dimension crosses to Rayman's. The dimension causes a mutation turning this star huger into a sun which spawns small beings to later be known as "Lums" *The lums come together in deep thought and create Polokus A.K.A "the Bubble Dreamer". Timeline 5: Kirby Universe (Kirby timeline) Timeline 6: Mamodo Fury (alternate Zatch Bell Timeline) Timeline 7: Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Timeline) Timeline 8: Super Smash Bros. Anime (Super Smash Bros. Timeline) Timeline 9: Isaiah and Shred's Adventures (Sonic the Hedgehog) Timeline 10: Crash Bandicoot: Adventures (Crash Bandicoot timeline)' ' *'January 14, 1975- '''Archi Cortex is born. *'March 3, 1977- Neo Perowinkle Cortex is born.T'August 15, 1995- '''Tea (Anti-Coco) Bandicoot is born. *'August 16, 1995- 'Crash Bandicoot is born. *'April 31, 1999- 'Slash (Anti-Crash) Bandicoot is born. *'May 1, 1999- 'Coco Bandicoot is born. *'October, 22 1999- '''Nina Cortex is born. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Timeline 11: Pokémon Journey (Legion's Pokémon timeline) '''This is only a rough estimate, and I can change things as Pokémon Legends is changed. *Beginning of time - Arceus hatches from an egg and creates the universe. *Shortly after the beginning of time - Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, and gives them the powers over Time, Space and Antimatter respectively. They retreat into their own dimensions, but Giratina is sent to the Distortion World for it's destructive nature. He then creates Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf, and gives them the powers of Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower. They retreat into Lake Verity, Lake Valor and Lake Acuity, earning them the name "Lake Guardians". *5000 million years before the Spiritomb seal - Kyogre is formed by the pressure of the deep sea trenches, Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth and Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at the Sky Pillar. *5000 million years before the Spiritomb seal - Kyogre and Groudon proceed to fill the sea and create land, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon World begins. This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Groudon and Kyogre to retreat to special caverns, where they rest until the Third Generation. *4500 million years before the Spiritomb seal - The Red and Blue orbs are created to prevent the reawakening of Groudon and Kyogre, and placed on Mt. Pyre for safe keeping. Around this time, Mew was plentiful and in large numbers. *4000 million years before the Spiritomb seal - Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and Regigigas moves the continents, forming the regions. And at some point created Regirock, Regice and Registeel. *4000 million years before the Spiritomb seal - The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created due to shifts in the crusts of the world, and Heatran is formed in the pools of lava. *3500 million years before the Spiritomb seal - Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous and Griseous orbs before falling into a deep sleep. *600 million years before the Spiritomb seal - Mew population decreases, as they slowly give way to other Pokémon species. *400 million years before the Spiritomb seal - First humans appear in the Pokémon World. *300 million years before the Spiritomb seal - A prehistoric version of Genesect was born. *10,000 years before the Spiritomb seal - The Mamoswine population gets smaller as a result of the Ice Age ending. *3000 years before the Spiritomb seal - The relic items are created. *2500 years before the Spiritomb seal - The Relic Castle is created. *1500 years before the Spiritomb seal - The earliest known system for writing is developed and used at the Ruins of Alph, Tanoby Ruins, and Solaceon Ruins. Archaeologists are currently unsure whether the nearly identical Unown preceded or succeeded the writing system, but it is assumed they share some sort of connection. *1000 years before the Spiritomb seal - Magikarps' population mutates and becomes weaker. *800 years before the Spiritomb seal - The legends of Oblivia take place. *700 years before the Spiritomb seal - Bell Tower and Brass Tower are constructed in Ecruteak City, and Ho-oh and Lugia perch at their tops. *Year 0 - The first Spiritomb is sealed in the Hallowed Tower for it's unforgivable misdeeds. The Cianwood City Pharmacy is built. *Year 100 - Azalea Town in Johto is struck by a long-term draught. After bringing back the rain by yawning, Slowpoke gains an honorable position in that town. The Pokémon move Toxic is invented by a Ninja. *Year 200 - Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokémon inside. Lugia flees into the Whirl Islands, Ho-oh resurrects the deceased Pokémon as the Three Legendary Beasts and flies off in search of a Pure-hearted trainer. The first Pokémon League Competition takes place. *Year 1914 - Village bridge is constructed after floods in the area. *Year 1945 - Professor Rowan is born. *Year 1955 - Professor Samuel Oak is born. Klink begins to appear in Chargestone Cave. *Year 1974 - Professor Elm is born. *Year 1976 - Professor Sycamore is born. *Year 1977- Professor Birch is born. *Year 1980 - Professor Juniper is born. *Year 1994 - The S.S Tidal is constructed. *Year 1995 - The first Pokémon created by scientific engineering, Porygon, is created. Grey Rowan and other significant trainers are born. *Year 1996 - Rotom inhabits an abandoned mansion in Sinnoh. *Year 1998 - Scientists discover Mew. Team Rocket scientists work on the cloning of Mew, and Mewtwo is created months later. Mewtwo destroys the Pokémon Mansion, and goes to Cerulean Cave. Mew goes to the Faraway Island. Hoenn's Battle Frontier opens. *Year 2002 - Professor Rowan goes to Kanto to research the myths of the region. Arc, Tate and Manta are born. *Year 2006 - Grey Rowan begins his Pokémon journey with friends. Grey and the others journey through Hoenn. *Year 2007 - Grey and the others journey through Johto. *Year 2008 - Grey and the others journey through Sinnoh. *Year 2009 - Grey and the others journey through Hexau. *Year 2010 - At the end of their Hexau Journey, the group go their seperate ways. Two members of the group become Gym Leaders of New Isshu, while Grey becomes the Champion of Hexau, replacing the previous Champion, Ryu. *Year 2011 - Grey becomes a member of the New Isshu branch of Team Rocket. *Year 2012 - Grey ascends to admin position of Team Rocket. With the organization falling apart, he takes on the position of leader to save it. Arc, Tate and Manta begin their journey. Team Eclipse instigate a war with Team Rocket. Arc and Tate set out to stop them. *Year 2013 - Tate becomes the Champion of Hexau. *Year 2014 - Grey assists Manta in defeating Team Eclipse. Team Rocket is brought down from the inside by a rogue grunt. Grey disappears. The remaining members of the group start another journey for old times' sake, this time through Kanto. *Year 2015 - Lorelei and Agatha retire from the Kanto Elite Four while Koga, Will and Karen join Bruno as Elite Four members. Lance becomes the Champion, with the previous Champion retiring. Janine replaces Koga as a Gym Leader, and Giovanni quits as the Viridian Gym Leader. *Year 2016 - The group heads through Unova. In the middle of their journey, many of the Gym Leaders quit or are forced to leave. Chili, Cress and Cilan convert their gym into a battle restaurant. Lenora converts her gym into a museum. Brycen's gym is not changed but is also no longer a gym. Cheren, Marlon and Roxie become Gym Leaders. Alder retires, and Iris becomes the Champion. The Black Tower and White Treehollow are built, Benga becomes the boss of the White Treehollow. Grey resurfaces as the boss of the Black Tower. *Year 2017 - ? Timeline 12: For True Story (Legion's Sonic timeline) THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION *??, 1961 - Shadow the Hedgehog is created. *??, 1983 - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is born. *??, 1983 - Dr. Vio "Eggman Nega" Botrokin is born. *??, 1983 - Dr. Ovi Kintobor is born. *January 14, 1990 - Knuckles the Echidna is born. *January 14, 1990 - Atlas "Anti Knuckles" the Echidna is born. *June 23, 1991 - Sonic the Hedgehog is born. *June 23, 1991 - Blaze the Cat is born. *June 23, 1991 - Scourge "Anti Sonic" the Hedgehog is born. *November 20, 1994 - Miles "Tails" Prower is born. *November 20, 1994 - Marine the Raccoon is born. *November 20, 1994 - Kilo "Anti Tails" Prower is born. *June 23, 2001 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) occur. *December 28, 2001 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) occur. *February 13, 2002 - The events of Sonic Eraser occur. *June 18, 2002 - The events of SegaSonic the Hedgehog occur. *September 23, 2002 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog CD occur. *November 17, 2002 - The events of Sonic Labryinth occur. *April 28, 2003 - The events of Tails' Skypatrol occur. *October 16, 2003 - The events of Tails Adventures occur. *November 22, 2003 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) occur. *December 4, 2003 - The events of Sonic Chaos occur. *January 25, 2004 - The events of Sonic Spinball occur. *March 18, 2004 - The events of Sonic Drift occur. *August 15, 2004 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld occur. *November 25, 2004 - The events of Sonic Chaos occur. *December 10, 2004 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball occur. *December 27, 2004 - The events of Sonic Drift occur. *January 12, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld occur. *January 25, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) occur. *February 2, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles occur. *March 2, 2005 - The events of Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island occur. *March 10, 2005 - The events of Sonic Blast occur. *March 24, 2005 - Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Metal Sonic and Classic Robotnik are sent to the White Space. They arrive back in their proper place in time due to the nature of time travel. *March 25, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I occur. *April 4, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal occur. *April 9, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II occur. *April 17, 2005 - The events of Sonic Triple Trouble occur. *April 28, 2005 - The events of Knuckles Chaotix occur. *May 1, 2005 - The events of Sonic Drift 2 occur. *May 8, 2005 - The events of Sonic R occur. *May 16, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Fighters occur. *May 30, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure occur. *June 9, 2005 - The events of Sonic Advance occur. *June 27, 2005 - The events of Sonic Advance 2 occur. *July 18, 2005 - The events of Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut occur. *August 1, 2005 - The events of Sonic Shuffle occur. *August 7, 2005 - The events of Sonic Adventure 2 occur. *August 29, 2005 - Dr. Eggman starts to clone Shadow. *September 3, 2005 - Shadow the Hedgehog supposedly dies in the battle against the FinalHazard. *September 10, 2005 - Rouge the Bat finds "Shadow" inside a capsule in one of Eggman's old bases. *September 11, 2005 - The events of Sonic Heroes occur. *September 12, 2005 - Metal Sonic is left to rust in Metropolis Zone. *September 23, 2005 - The events of Sonic Pinball Party occur. *September 26, 2005 - The events of Shadow the Hedgehog occur right up to the endings. *October 7, 2005 - The Shadow the Hedgehog "Semi-Hero Hero" ending with Shadow and Vector fighting Black Doom occurs. Shadow accepts to himself as an experiment gone wrong who should never have been created and Vector tries to comfort Shadow. *October 16, 2005 - E-102 Gamma is rebuilt as E-102 Chaos Gamma. Chaos is somehow taken from the Master Emerald. *October 27, 2005 - The events of Sonic Battle occur, but Shadow still has his partial memory loss. *November 4, 2005 - Emerl is destroyed. *November 5, 2005 - Chaos is returned to the Master Emerald. Emerl is rebuilt by Eggman as G-Mel. *November 6, 2005 - The events of Sonic Advance 3 occur. *November 18, 2005 - G-Mel is rebuilt as Gemerl by Tails. *November 30, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) occur. *??, 2005 - The events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) are erased from the timeline. *November 30, 2005 - The events of Sonic Rivals occur. *December 7, 2005 - The events of Sonic Rivals 2 occur. *December 29, 2005 - The events of Sonic Rush occur. *January 16, 2006 - The events of Sonic Rush Adventure occur. *January 30, 2006 - The events of Sonic Riders occur. *February 14, 2006 - The events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity occur. *February 28, 2006 - The events of Sonic Free Riders occur. *March 9, 2006 - The events of Sonic and the Secret Rings occur. *March 26, 2006 - The events of Sonic and the Black Knight occur. *April 13, 2006 - The events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood occur. *July 18, 2006 - Eggman takes over Metropolis. *May 5, 2007 - Eggman takes over Angel Island and South Island. *October 12, 2008 - Eggman takes over Mobius. *June 5, 2009 - Sonic's team returns from the Twilight Cage, only a few days older. They are shot down by Eggman and captured. *August 1, 2009 - Sonic, Tails and Amy escape from Eggman with the seven Chaos Emeralds. *August 7, 2009 - The events of Sonic Unleashed occur. *December 21, 2009 - Eggman's empire is destroyed and the heroes are free again. Shade lives on Angel Island with Knuckles as the other guardian. *January 5, 2010 - The events of Sonic Colours occur. *February 2, 2010 - The events of Sonic Generations occur. *March 1, 2010 - Classic Sonic, Classic Tails, Classic Metal Sonic and Classic Robotnik are sent back to March 24, 2005. * Timeline 13: The Mario Legacy (In Progress) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island occurs. *Yoshi Touch and Go occurs. *Yoshi's Island DS occurs. *Yoshi's New Island occurs. *Yoshi's Story occurs. *Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (past) occurs. *Donkey Kong III occurs. *Donkey Kong occurs. *Donkey Kong Jr. occurs. *Donkey Kong Jr. Math occurs. *Donkey Kong Circus occurs. *Donkey Kong Hockey occurs. *Greenhouse occurs. *Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race occurs. *Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally occurs. *Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! occurs. *Mario's Cement Factory occurs. *Mario's Bombs Away occurs. *Tetris Attack occurs. *Wrecking Crew occurs. *Mario's Picross occurs. *Mario Teaches Typing occurs. *Golf occurs. *Alleyway occurs. *Mario Bros. occurs. *Super Mario Bros. and The Lost Levels occur. *Super Mario 64 DS occurs. *Super Mario Sunshine occurs. *Super Mario Land occurs. *Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins occurs. *Mario and Wario occurs. *Super Princess Peach occurs. *Paper Mario occurs. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong occurs. *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars occurs. *Mario's Time Machine occurs. *Luigi's Mansion occurs. *Super Mario Bros. 2 occurs. *Mario Tennis occurs. *Mario Golf occurs. *Super Mario Kart occurs. *Excitebike: Mario Battle Stadium occurs. *Mario Party occurs. *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door occurs. *Super Mario Bros. 3 occurs. *Hotel Mario occurs. *Super Mario World occurs. *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga occurs. *Wario's Woods occurs. *Yoshi's Safari occurs. *Mario Party 2 occurs. *Wrecking Crew '98 occurs. *Mario Kart 64 occurs. *NES Open Tournament Golf occurs. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis occurs. *Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land occurs. *Wario Land II occurs. *Wario Land 3 occurs. *Wario Land 4 occurs. *Virtual Boy Wario Land occurs. *Wario World occurs. *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! occurs. *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension occurs. *Wario: Master of Disguise occurs. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! occurs. *New Super Mario Bros. occurs. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! occurs. *WarioWare: Twisted! occurs. *WarioWare: Touched! occurs. *WarioWare: Smooth Moves occurs. *WarioWare: Snapped! occurs. *WarioWare: D.I.Y. occurs. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii occurs. *Game & Wario occurs. *Yoshi's Universal Gravitation occurs. *Donkey Kong Country occurs. *Donkey Kong Land occurs. *Donkey Konga occurs. *New Super Mario Bros. 2 occurs. *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest occurs. *Donkey Kong Land 2 occurs. *Donkey Konga 2 occurs. *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! occurs. *New Super Mario Bros. U occurs. *Donkey Kong Land III occurs. *Mario Party 3 *Donkey Konga 3 occurs. *Donkey Kong 64 occurs. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! occurs. *Diddy Kong Racing occurs. *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast occurs. *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat occurs. *Mario Party 4 *New Super Luigi U occurs. *Donkey Kong Country Returns occurs. *DK: King of Swing occurs. *DK: Jungle Climber occurs. *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! occurs. *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move occurs. *Mario is Missing! occurs. *Dr. Mario occurs. *Mario's Super Picross occurs. *Picross 2 occurs. *Mario Golf 64 occurs. *Mario Tennis 64 occurs. *Dr. Mario 64 occurs. *Mario Clash occurs. *Mario's Tennis occurs. *Mario Kart: Super Circuit occurs. *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour occurs. *Mario Party 5 occurs. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! occurs. *Mario Power Tennis occurs. *Mario Party 6 occurs. *Mario Party Advance occurs. *Super Mario Strikers occurs. *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix occurs. *Mario Superstar Baseball occurs. *Mario Party 7 occurs. *Super Paper Mario occurs. *Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time (present) occurs. *Mario Strikers Charged occurs. *Mario Party 8 occurs. *Mario Kart DS occurs. *Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 occur. *Mario Party DS occurs. *Mario Sports Mix occurs. *Mario Kart Wii occurs. *Mario Super Sluggers occurs. *Dr. Mario & Germ Buster occurs. *Super Mario 3D Land occurs. *Mario Kart 7 occurs. *Mario Tennis: Power Tour occurs. *Mario Kart 8 occurs. *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story occurs. *Mario Tennis Open occurs. *Yarn Yoshi occurs. *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon occurs. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star occurs. *Mario Party: Island Tour occurs. *Mario Golf: World Tour occurs. *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team occurs. *Super Mario 3D World occurs. Category:Timelines